


о закате, рассвете и любви на заре

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Translation, day and night au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пхичит - Вестник Заката, Юрий - Вестник Рассвета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: Король Дня, Виктор, подбрасывает цветы Правителю Ночи, Юри, пытаясь выразить свою любовь; но тот всегда возвращает их, потому что считает, что Виктор роняет их случайно.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of dusk and dawn and a love beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267092) by [exile_wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath). 



> Основано [на вот этом АУ](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/tagged/fantasy-au).

Лишь дважды за сутки встречаются они, лишь дважды границы их владений расплываются, и правители проходят друг мимо друга, и одно знамя реет там, где раньше развевалось другое. Виктор ценит закат и рассвет куда больше любого другого времени суток, ведь лишь тогда у него появляется возможность увидеть неуловимого Правителя Ночи.

Сложно описать ту границу, что разделяет их. Ни на одной земле не могут быть одновременно день и ночь; ни одна земля не примет их вместе. И Виктор ждет тех мгновений, когда он отсылает Солнце на Небеса и призывает его обратно на землю, ведь только тогда День и Ночь размываются и они могут быть вместе.

« _Если бы только существовала земля Вечных Сумерек_ », — с тоской думает он, стоя на полном цветов лугу. Подсолнухи, ромашки — все то, что тянется к солнцу. Они расцветают за ним при ходьбе, когда его одеяния из света солнца и осколков неба касаются земли, и восхваляют его тонкими голосками, неслышными человеку. В этот раз место, куда он пришел призывать день, далеко от человеческой цивилизации — так захотел он сам.

Не потому, что Виктор не любит людей. Они преклоняются перед ним за свет, что он несет, и его корона семи солнечных лучей — символ тех, кто почитает его. Скорее потому, что именно в таких местах вдали от людей бывает Правитель Ночи, ведь пока кожа Виктора красива и загорела от Солнца, которым он обладает, кожа его противоположности сера, как кратеры Луны. И если одно нравится людям, то другое — нет.

И все равно Виктор обожает Ночь. Его мало заботят приношения, что предлагают ему люди — еду он приветствует всегда, но, когда люди пытаются принести себя ему в жертву, — сжигает их путы и отправляет по домам, — ведь он желает одну лишь Ночь. Не то, что могут предложить люди.

— Ночь идет, Ночь идет! — поет Вестник Заката, прерывая размышления Виктора. Создание с темной кожей и темными глазами машет ему, подмигивает и исчезает, уступая дорогу своему господину.

Луг застывает в молчании, растения и феи прерывают свою песнь, чтобы поддержать тишину, ведь Ночь есть время тишины. Виктор пытается не выглядеть слишком взволнованным, он крепко держит свой подарок, чувствуя, как холод охватывает все вокруг, и на краю луга появляется Правитель Ночи — его плащ из лунного света и диадема из звезд мягко мерцают.

Ночь вежливо кланяется Виктору, когда подходит ближе, и под светом солнца кожа его кажется еще бледнее и тоньше. Виктор любит его даже таким.

Обычно Рассвет и Закат проходят в молчании. Все крайне просто. Виктор протягивает руки ввысь и притягивает простой магией Солнце. И в то же время Ночь достает из рукава своих одеяний Луну, отправляя ее в небо. И она парит вверх, пока Солнце медленно садится, и в итоге застывает в небе, чтобы провести там всю ночь.

Обычно они тотчас расходятся — Виктор со своим Солнцем и Ночь, возвращающийся в свои владения, но в последнее время Виктор слегка изменяет обычаю. Когда они проходят друг мимо друга, не произнося ни слова, пусть Виктор тысячелетиями отчаянно желал заговорить, он роняет свой подарок на дорогу звездного света, следующую за шагами Ночи, и исчезает в своем королевстве.

 

* * *

 

— Постой! — вскрикивает Юри, резко оборачиваясь. Но рядом с ним никого — День исчез секунду назад. — Опять, — вздыхает он, встряхивая плащ и ловя цветок, выпавший из ткани пространства. Это роза, одна из тех, что можешь существовать лишь во владениях Дня — с лепестками цвета заката и со стебельком из сформированного полуднем стекла. Без раздумий он подносит его к носу, вдыхает аромат, который невозможно описать словами людей — потому что цветок не принадлежит их царству. Юри думает о нем с нежностью и печалью одновременно — цветок чудесен, и День, должно быть, случайно обронил его на его плащ.

Было бы пустыми расточительством оставлять его в землях людей, думает он (как думает о каждом цветке, оброненном Днем), и осторожно держит его в руках, покидая луг, осознавая причины молчания цветов и фей, почитающих День и прячущихся от него.

В конце концов, думает Юри, цветы, уроненные к его ногам Днем, не вянут так быстро, как обычные, пусть их век и короток в его владениях.

— Привет, Юри! Чего это у тебя тут? — его друг врывается в пространство перед ним, едва он возвращается в свои земли. Пхичит, Вестник Заката, с любопытством заглядывает ему через плечо и понимающе ухмыляется, видя выражение лица Юри.  
Юри вертит цветок в пальцах.

— Привет, Пхичит. Просто очередная роза. День, наверное, снова обронил, и это странно… он уже несколько недель так делает, — не то чтобы ему не нравятся цветы. Он любит их, правда, но ни единый цветок не цветет в его владениях, а цветы на смертной земле увядают, когда он рядом.

Пхичит обхватывает пальцами подбородок в насмешливой задумчивости, и его одежды темнейших оттенков восхода луны подчеркивают движение.

— Несколько недель, говоришь? — ох, боги, он приподнимает брови. — Да уж, определенно странно. Особенно для _случайности_ … — он подмигивает, и звездочка падает к его ногам. — Тут есть только одно объяснение!

Юри чувствует, как краснеет его лицо; он прячет его за розой и отворачивается в смущении.

— Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет!.. Пхичит, ты _неправильно понял!_..

— Ты ему точно нравишься! — восклицает Пхичит тем же голосом, которым он обычно Возвещает Закат. Его слова эхом отдаются по всем Землям Ночи, и Юри чувствует вспыхнувший интерес своего народа. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и спешит глубже в свои земли, не выпуская из рук сверкающую розу.

Она красива, думает он печально, но ей не место во владениях Ночи. На рассвете он вернет ее.

Но сейчас нужно выполнить еженощные обязанности: проверить все свои звезды и убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Юко и Такеши радостно приветствуют его, отрываясь от чтения книг, а их дочери подбегают, проверяя свое сияние против тьмы космического пространства. Минако машет ему, выполняя пируэты и гранд жете, и от ее ног и кончиков пальцев льется звездный свет.

Его владения, пусть на них и не распускаются цветы, ярко сияют. Все здешние обитатели ответственны за узор ночных небес, так что он различается каждый раз, когда он выпускает Луну в Небо. Здесь приятно находиться, и Юри любит свои земли. Они не так теплы, как людские, но полны жизни.

— Юри! — зовет его Хироко. Он улыбается и подходит к ней, ее мужу и дочери. Они всегда были частью Царства Ночи, с того самого момента, как Юри появился тысячелетия назад, и именно они создали его одежды и диадему из звезд. Если бы они были людьми — они были бы семьей, думалось ему. — День подарил тебе очередную розу?

Юри осознает, что вновь краснеет. Ну почему они тоже!

— Да, он… нет, — сбивчиво говорит он, глядя на прекрасный цветок в своих руках. — Он просто уронил ее.

Хироко фыркает.

— Он «уронил» тебе уже тысячу роз, и ты думаешь, что это не подарок? — она упирает руки в бока. — Юри, ты приносишь розы после каждого Заката!

— Я… — Юри глядит на розу с печалью. — Мы ни разу не заговаривали, Хироко. И он всегда принимает цветы, когда я их возвращаю, так что это точно случайность. В конце концов, если бы они были для меня, он бы не забирал их.

— Ох, милый мой мальчик, — Звезда качает головой. Вскоре после этого Юри прощается.

В итоге он кладет розу в рукав — туда же, где обычно отдыхает Луна. Не стоит и дальше давать ей увядать в его руках, если он собирается ее возвращать. Юри нервно сглатывает при мысли о том, как разозлится День, если он испортит один из его цветов.

И уже откинувшись на своем троне, Юри печально думает о том, как бы хотел он, чтобы у него были собственные цветы. Такие, что расцветают под Луной, а не под Солнцем, и не умирают от его прикосновений. Такая вот несбыточная мечта.

 

* * *

 

В следующий раз они встречаются на Рассвете, на вершине горы. Все вокруг бело от снега, и в замерзшем озере отражается плащ Юри — словно частичка неба теперь есть на земле.

— День идет! — слышит он рык, прокатывающийся по горам, и создание со светлыми волосами выскакивает из-за деревьев, как снежный леопард. Вестник Рассвета тормозит перед Юри, его зеленые глаза полны раздражения. — Почему ты постоянно выбираешь самые заброшенные места, Ночь? — шипит он перед тем, как сбежать — не иначе как обратно в Королевство Дня.

Юри задерживает дыхание, когда оттуда, откуда пришел Вестник Рассвета, появляется Король Дня. Солнечный свет и синева небес его одежды, и иногда, если смотреть прямо на них, они ослепляют. Но Юри сложно даже просто взглянуть Дню в глаза — потому что сам Король Дня до смешного красив. Серебряные волосы как острые осколки звезд и такие голубые глаза, словно небо дало свой цвет и им.

Или, скорее, думает Юри, это дневное небо цвета его глаз. Это куда больше походит на правду.

Они кивают друг другу, как обычно, хотя Юри хочет задать Дню тысячу вопросов. Но он лишь тянется вверх и призывает луну обратно, а День поднимает Солнце в небеса. Они повторяют это уже тысячи лет, но в последние несколько недель кое-что поменялось. Ничего особенного — просто Юри возвращает Дню его цветок перед тем, как отправиться в свои земли.

— Ты обронил, — тихо произносит Юри слова, которые всегда говорит на Рассвете. А после исчезает настолько быстро, насколько может — потому что даже представить не может долгий разговор с Днем.

День… сияет.

День сияет ярко, прямо как Солнце, он полон теплы и красоты, и Юри знает, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем говорить с вечно тихим Правителем Ночи.

День _сияет_ , он приносит свет и жизнь в смертные земли.

А Юри… нет.

И это правда.

(Все любят День. Разве захотел бы он иметь рядом Ночь?)

 

* * *

 

— Он опять его вернул! Ему не нравятся цветы? — жалобно тянет Виктор, падая на кровать. Он крутит розу в руке, критично разглядывая, а затем вздыхает и принимается обрывать лепестки. — Любит, не любит…

Юрий, Вестник Рассвета, сердито глядит на него со своего места, где он лежит в окружении множества своих подобранных котов.

— Да ты шутишь, — стонет он. — Только не снова.

— …не любит, любит, не любит…

— Да почему-у-у ты такой, — тянет Юрий, признавая поражение. — Ты уже почти три месяца даришь ему цветы! И Правитель Ночи всегда возвращает их! Какой смысл?

— Так он говорит хоть что-нибудь! — протестует Виктор, взмахивая наполовину лишившейся лепестков розой. — А так всегда такой тихий! Ему нужно говорить больше, у него такой красивый голос… как музыка ветра. Мне нравится музыка ветра. Как думаешь, Ночи нравится музыка ветра? Оох! — вскрикивает он возбужденно. — Может, стоит подарить ему музыку ветра?

Юрий вновь стонет и без промедления направляется к выходу из комнаты.

— Думаю, тебе стоит уже наконец заткнуться и делать свою работу!

Когда стихает эхо его шагов, Виктор вздыхает и вновь роняет голову на подушку. Но в итоге ему приходится все же подняться и выйти в свое Королевство, полное цветов и фей.

Они машут ему, когда он проходит мимо, греясь в свете его плаща. Некоторые феи, что помоложе, подлетают ближе и скачут на вороте из облаков, но никто не задерживается рядом надолго. Никто, кроме, изредка, Королей и Королев Фей, но и они сохраняют уважительную дистанцию. Иногда это огорчает. Вестник Рассвета — единственный, с кем он общается на регулярной основе, и Виктору кажется, что он сошел бы с ума от одиночества, если бы не те моменты, когда он видится с Ночью.

Он качает головой, прогоняя мысли, проходя сквозь сад цветов, растущих лишь в его землях. Иногда он использует их, чтобы оживить землю — после долгих зим, например, когда Ночь царствует дольше. Но в последнее время с их помощью он выражает свою любовь к его коллеге-правителю.

У Ночи есть имя, как и у Виктора, это точно. И когда-нибудь он хочет узнать его. И задумывается, сможет ли он однажды посетить Ночное царство. Ночи одиноко так же, как и ему? Его королевство так же темно, как ночное небо, или сияет, как звезды, украшающие его? Часть Виктора надеется, что Правителю Ночи не так одиноко, как ему — иногда ему тоскливо до боли, и тогда он в надежде на облегчение идет гулять по человеческим городам, — но другая часть надеется, что Ночь похож на него. _Если ему одиноко_ , шепчет эта часть, _тогда ты можешь предложить избавить его от одиночества, и вместе вы никогда не будете одни_. Эта чудесная мысль пьянит Виктора.

Если бы только Ночь сказал хоть что-то, кроме «Ты обронил».

 

* * *

 

— Может, стоит взять все в свои руки? — советует ему Мила, одна из королев фей летнего двора, играя с волосами другой королевы, Сары.

— Общение — это ключ, — поет та.

Виктор поверить не может, что попросил любовного совета у фей.

Ну, хотя бы не у людей.

(Их любовные истории, как он считает, нелепы, пусть и забавны).

 

* * *

 

Все начинается так:

Виктор не помнит жизни без Ночи, краем сознания он всегда осознавал его существование, когда они только растили Солнце и Луну и когда выпускали их в небеса, меняя мир дважды за двадцать четыре часа. Не может быть Дня без Ночи, потому что ночью Виктор должен давать Солнцу отдохнуть, полировать его, настраивать свет в зависимости от времени года. Он не смог бы делать этого, если бы Солнце постоянно было бы в небесах.

Он помнит, как вечность назад у них с Ночью не было раздельных королевств, как они просто лежали на этом же самом лугу, не заговаривая друг с другом, но все равно будучи вместе. Тогда у них не было их одежд. И тогда Ночь был настолько же безупречен, как и сейчас.

А затем в один день от Солнца отломился кусочек и упал на сторону луга, принадлежавшую Ночи. И Ночь исчез вместе с этим осколком, пока Виктор пытался понять, что делать.

Ночь первым разрушил их единство. Ушел, прихватив с собой кусочек Солнца и сердце Виктора.

А когда он вернулся, то оказался… другим. С короной на голове, делавшей его еще красивее, чем он был. Сейчас Виктор понимал, что-то, что он испытывал тогда, было облегчением. Облегчением от того, что Ночь вернулся. Не оставил его одного.

  
Но едва они поменяли Солнце и Луну местами, как и обычно, Ночь вновь исчез, и Виктор плакал огненными слезами, и земля, куда они падали, превращалась в бесплодную почву, неспособную больше взращивать жизнь.

Ночь продолжил исчезать после того, как забирал Луну с небес, и после того, как поднимал ее туда. Больше никогда они не лежали рядом, обнаженные, в тишине луга.

И Виктор тоже отправился путешествовать, пытаясь как-то занять себя, пока Ночи не было рядом, потому что быть на лугу без Ночи было неправильно. Казалось неправильным.

(Быть вдали от Ночи все еще кажется неправильным).

Ночь покинул его, создал себе собственное Королевство, и Виктор пошел и создал себе свое.

Ночь появлялся в одеждах цвета неба в момент, когда на нем была Луна, и Виктор поступил так же, сделав своими одеждами солнечный свет и синеву небес.

Каждый раз появляясь в Небе, Луна окружает себя звездами. Виктор не знает, откуда Ночь взял звездный свет или откуда они появились, но не спрашивает. Он создает себе фей, помогающих переплетать вместе облака и следить за их движением.

Все началось так: два юноши на лугу, между ними равновесие, мир и тишина. Знающие лишь свой долг и друг друга.

Первым ушел Ночь.

(Сердце Виктора все еще принадлежит ему).

 

* * *

 

Когда вновь приходит Закат, Виктор стоит среди очередного луга, но больше не держит в руках цветок.

Нет. В этот раз он (спасибо Миле и Саре за помощь с выбором) ожидает Ночь с целым букетом в руках. Теперь он не сможет просто отмолчаться, он должен понять, что букет, собранный из растущих лишь в королевстве Виктора цветов и обернутый мягчайшими из облаков, не может быть ничем иным, кроме признания в любви.

Может, это и не любовь, думает Виктор. Любовь — такое человеческое понятие; _Любовь_ драматична и решительна, словно все рыцари мира, старающиеся спасти своих принцесс от драконов — в прямом и переносном смыслах. Если честно, у людей он это слово и взял.

То, что он испытывал к Ночи, было… другим. Кто-то мог назвать это тоской по времени, когда они были неразлучны, еще до того, как Ночь ушел с осколком Солнца и вернулся со звездами, чтобы украсить небо. Они не были вместе так долго, и Виктор ненавидел каждую секунду разлуки. Пусть его Королевство и прекрасно, и полно цветов и фейри, но все они поклоняются ему — и никогда не будут лежать с ним среди луга. Как и люди. Они не видят в Викторе Виктора, они видят Короля Дня, божество, которому нужно поклоняться.

Правитель Ночи — единственный, кто равен Виктору. Единственный, кто владеет его сердцем, единственный, кого он хочет прижать к себе и не отпускать.

Если бы только, желает Виктор вновь, существовала земля Вечных Сумерек. Тогда они снова могли бы быть рядом.

Сейчас все не так просто. В какой-то момент они создали Вестников, объявляющих о том, что пора встретиться.

В какой-то момент Виктор стал Королем Дня, а Ночь — Правителем Ночи.

В какой-то момент они перестали быть теми юношами, лежащими на лугу. Теперь они старше, внешне похожи на смертных взрослых. У них есть обязанности, за Виктором следует Двор Фей, за Ночью… его собственный народ, каким бы он ни был.

Они не могут так просто быть вместе, как раньше.

Но это не значит, что Виктор оставит надежды.

— Ночь идет! — слышит он звонкий крик Вестника Заката на горизонте.

И Виктор сжимает букет крепче и ждет появления Ночи.

 

* * *

 

У Юри перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит Дня. Это происходит почти на уровне инстинктов, благоговение перед видом Дня, но в этот раз Юри реагирует так не только из-за него.

Он замечает подмигивание Пхичита, когда тот покидает их.

Юри подходит к Дню, чувствуя себя настолько неловко, как еще не чувствовал никогда, разрываясь между желанием посмотреть на выражение лица Дня и на букет в его руках. Цветы в нем прекрасны, думает он отстраненно, но День куда прекраснее их всех.

Обычно они просто… кивают друг другу и делают, что нужно. Но букет в руках Дня рушит эту рутину, и Юри останавливается в шаге от него, не зная, что сказать.

Они молча стоят, День пронизывает его взглядами, а Юри нервно теребит свои рукава, не в силах сдержаться. Даже когда они были моложе, День пронизывал своими чувствами, как Солнце, и ощущать, как все они сосредоточены на нем… не было противно, но было ново, и Юри не знал, что об этом думать.

День вздыхает, нарушая тишину. Он протягивает букет в сторону, и сейчас забрать букет из его рук легко.

— Это тебе, — произносит он. — Я не ронял те розы случайно. Я их дарил. И эти дарю.

Юри смотрит на цветы, потеряв дар речи, не зная, как сформулировать связный ответ. _Что?_

Король Дня осторожно глядит на него.

— Тебе не нравится?

И эти слова рушат стену в душе Юри.

— Нет! — вскрикивает он. — Я люблю цветы! Они никогда не растут в моем Царстве. Просто ты… ты уверен?.. — запинается он.

— Как никогда, — отвечает День, вкладывая цветы в руку Юри. — Мы знаем друг друга с незапамятных времен, но мы никогда особо не разговаривали.

— Тогда и разговаривать было не о чем, — отвечает Юри, вспоминая дни, когда они, двое юношей, просто лежали на лугу.

День смеется. Печально смеется.

— Ты прав. И все равно я хотел поговорить с тобой, потому что у тебя прекрасный голос, и я очень жалею, что мало слышу его.

От комплимента лицо Юри вспыхивает.

— Я… ммн…

— Я назвался Виктором, — прерывает его День, не сводя с Юри пристального взгляда. — А ты взял себе имя, Ночь?

— Виктор? — Юри пробует имя на язык. Оно хорошее, думает он, и оно подходит Дню. — Нет, я не давал себе имени. Меня назвала одна из звезд, — это была Хироко. Она была создана одной из первых, из того самом осколка, что откололся от Солнца. — Они зовут меня Юри.

На лице Дня… _Виктора_ появляется забавное выражение.

— Юри, — произносит он. — Забавно, звучит похоже на имя моего Вестника Рассвета. Его зовут Юрий.

Хах, вот это совпадение. На лице Юри отражается замешательство, и Виктор смеется.

— Эй, голубки! — кричит Пхичит издалека. — Тут ночи пора наступать, попозже поговорите!

Юри вновь краснеет, и Виктор тепло улыбается ему, а затем они сменяют Солнце на Луну, и у них едва хватает времени, чтобы в последний раз обменяться словами.

— Увидимся на Рассвете, Юри!

— Жду с нетерпением!

Юри всегда ждет Рассвета, чтобы увидеться с Днем, но теперь он предвкушает встречу сильнее обычного. И думает о том, чувствует ли Де… Виктор то же самое.

 

* * *

 

С этого момента все меняется. Теперь они говорят на Рассвете и на Закате, и Юри больше не возвращает цветы. А Виктор не дарит их — потому что Юри рассказал, что в его землях они вянут слишком быстро, пусть он и любит их.

Они зовут друг друга по именам, и когда Виктор называет его Юри, тот чувствует эмоции, которым не способен дать название. Они прекрасны и светлы, и Юри любит их.

Каким-то образом они наверстывают тысячелетия молчания за короткий промежуток времени, и дни пролетают незаметно, полные счастья. Юри не знает, как давно Виктор впервые заговорил с ним, но его это и не волнует, пускай они и видятся лишь на Рассвете и на Закате, когда их земли пересекаются.

Иногда Юри мечтает о земле, что могла бы одновременно вмещать День и Ночь, потому что в ней он мог бы остаться с Виктором навсегда.

Было… удивительно узнать, как одиноко было Виктору. Как все поклонялись ему, как смотрели с обожанием, и что Вестник Рассвета предпочитает его компании компанию кошек. И что на самом деле никто не хотел проводить с ним время — до того, как они с Юри начали общаться. Юри хотел бы когда-нибудь показать ему свое Королевство, познакомить со Звездами, составляющими Юри компанию и украшающими небо. Познакомить с Хироко, которая дала ему имя, и с Минако, которая научила его танцевать.

Иногда вместо разговоров они танцуют, сбрасывая плащи, чтобы двигаться было легче, и вместе кружась по лугу. И это всегда чудесно, и Юри всегда злится, что Рассвет и Закат так коротки по сравнению с тем временем, что они с Виктором не могут быть вместе.

А иногда они притворяются людьми и наблюдают, как далеко продвинулись смертные. И от этого всегда захватывает дух, потому что каждый раз Юри кажется, что они с Виктором вовсе не прожившие тысячелетия существа, — ему кажется, что они лишь молодые люди, как и те, кем они притворяются. Живущие здесь и сейчас, а не в бесконечно тянущейся вечности.

 

* * *

 

— Так я был прав, — самодовольно ухмыляется Пхичит.

Юри вздыхает.

— Да, Пхичит. Ты был прав.

Вестник Заката нахально подмигивает и уходит куда-то.

 

* * *

 

-Я люблю цветы, — говорит Юри, крутя в пальцах нарцисс, пока в один из Рассветов они сидят, опираясь друг на друга, на своих скинутых плащах. Цветок в его руках медленно увядает. — Но я слишком холоден для них. Те небесные цветы, что ты приносишь, вянут дольше, но все же вянут. В моем королевстве нет цветов.

Виктор мычит, шестеренки прокручиваются в его голове, принося идею.

— А что, если бы был цветок, цветущий лишь под Луной, а не под Солнцем? — он обнимает Юри за пояс, наслаждаясь контрастом температуры их тел. Он чувствует, как тот расслабляется от прикосновения, и легкость между ними заставляет сердце счастливо затрепетать.

— Было бы чудесно, — бормочет Юри.

Момент прерывает злой Вестник Рассвета, заставляющий их подняться и заняться делом, но эти слова долго не покидают головы Виктора. Теперь у него появляется цель, новая работа.

По словам Юри, его земля пустынна и холодна. Вместо цветов там растут драгоценные камни, и Звезды украшают ими ночное небо. И там всегда ночь, разумеется, точно так же, как в Королевстве Виктора всегда день.

И он создает стойкий цветок, такой, что может расти в холоде и сквозь камни. Он украшает лепестки лунным светом, закругляет цветки, делая их похожими на Луну, и улыбается довольно, когда бутоны закрываются под светом Солнца. «Луноцветы» — так он называет их.

Сердце бьется в горле, когда он сплетает их в венок и ожидает их с Юри встречи на Закате.

 

* * *

 

— Цветы? — голос Юри выдает его удивление. Виктор беспокойно ежится, молясь, чтобы они вели себя так, как должны были. — Они чудесны, Виктор. Я никогда их раньше не видел.

— Потому что они новые, — выпаливает Виктор. Юри смотрит на него — удивленный и милый одновременно. — Я создал их для тебя. Они особые.

— Особые? — эхом повторяет Юри.

Виктор укладывает венок на голову Юри, любуясь тем, как белые бутоны подчеркивают красоту диадемы из звезд и выделяются на темных волосах. Он улыбается Юри, глядит вверх и спускает Солнце.

— Просто верни Луну на небо, и ты поймешь.

Юри поднимает Луну, и, едва она восходит, Виктор легонько подталкивает Юри к ближайшему пруду.

Выражение лица Юри отпечатывается в памяти Виктора навечно. Тот приоткрывает рот, прижимает руки к щекам, удивляясь своему отражению. Протягивает руку, чтобы снять венок, но Виктор одергивает его ее и протягивает букетик луноцветов. Их бутоны лишь начинают раскрываться под светом луны.

— Что это за цветы? — пораженно шепчет Юри.

Виктор, не в силах сдержаться, проводит пальцем по его щеке.

— Я назвал их луноцветами. Я создал их для тебя — они должны расти в твоем Царстве. Они раскрываются под Луной и закрываются под Солнцем. Они… — он нервно сглатывает, — они тебе нравятся?

— Да, я люблю их, — выдыхает Юри и прижимается к груди Виктора, обнимая его. — Я люблю _тебя_. Спасибо, Виктор.

Виктор чувствует себя так, словно ему наконец вернули сердце; он обнимает Юри, и оба они переполнены счастьем и восторгом. Когда-то он хотел вернуться к тому единству, что было между ними раньше, но это… это лучше. И он ни за что бы не променял это.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Юри, — они оба не подразумевают это слово, вовсе нет, потому что любовь — слово людей, а они не люди, — но лишь оно подходит для описания их чувств. Только «подходит», потому что они куда выше его, настолько, что человеческому миру не достает слов для описания их.

И все равно Виктор понимает, что имел в виду Юри — как и Юри понимает его.

 

* * *

 

— «Земля Вечных Сумерек?» — Пхичит задумчиво хмурится. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Я знаю, — Юри меряет шагами свой замок, нервно выкручивая руки. — Я… просто… Как думаешь, мы смогли бы ее создать? Мы с Виктором?

Пхичит мычит, прикусывая губу.

— Не знаю, — наконец признает он. — Может быть? Я думаю, легче всего будет как-нибудь соединить ваши с Виктором земли. И та часть между ними будет навечно между Днем и Ночью — то есть сумерками. Но на это потребуется много сил, — он смеется. — Но ты Правитель Ночи, а он — Король Дня, так что вместе вам будет легче простого.

Тревога исчезает с лица Юри, и он улыбается. Довольно глупо, на самом деле.

— Спасибо, Пхичит! — восклицает он перед тем, как спешно уйти.

— Но я же буду шафером у вас на свадьбе, да?!

— Что за «шафер»?

— Не знаю, это какой-то человеческий обычай, но я хочу им быть!

— Ладно, будешь.

— Заметано!

 

* * *

 

На их свадьбе в небесах светят и Солнце, и Луна. Люди называют это «затмением».

Земля Вечных Сумерек, покрытая травой, лежит между их владениями. Здесь никогда не наступает ни день, ни ночь, как должно быть, и замок здесь в прямом смысле состоит из частей замков Короля Дня и Правителя Ночи. Они не видят смысла в создании нового, поэтому просто делят свои замки пополам и создают один на двоих.

Звезды и народец Фей могут встречаться здесь, и ночное небо неожиданно начинает играть новыми красками, а днем облака не просто плывут, а словно танцуют.

 

* * *

 

Легенда гласит:

Давным-давно, в начале веков не было ни Солнца, ни Луны. Но однажды двое детей, мальчики со светлыми и темными волосами, играя в тусклом мире, потерялись в странном лесу и наткнулись на лугу на что-то яркое.

И их переполнило любопытство, как оно переполнило бы любых детей на их месте — потому что их находки светят так ярко, как ничто из того, что им доводилось видеть. Блондин подбирает желтую сферу, брюнет — серебряную. Пусть они не знают это, но это Солнце и Луна.

Они играют с ними словно с мячами — подкидывают в воздух, бьют о землю. Иногда они закидывают в небеса Солнце, и тогда рождается день. Иногда они хотят поиграть с Солнцем и закидывают вместо него Луну, и так рождается ночь.

Но однажды от Солнца откалывается кусочек, и малыш-Ночь подбирает его, и под его влиянием осколок раскалывается на множество частей — так рождается первая Звезда. Звезды следуют за Ночью, и он управляет ими, пока они делают ночное небо прекрасным. Так рождается Правитель Ночи.

Малышу-Дню больше не с кем играть, и тогда он начинает освещать весь остальной мир, и Феи стекаются к нему, называя самым ярким из всех. Феи решают помочь Дню создать облака, чтобы украсить небо днем. Так рождается Король Дня.

 

* * *

 

Все кончается так:

Двое детей стали бессмертны, когда подобрали Солнце и Луну. Они больше не дети теперь, но светят, как прежде, и любят друг друга, как прежде.

Когда-то два юноши лежали на лугу плечо к плечу.

Ныне они лежат в объятиях друг друга в своем замке в Земле Вечных Сумерек, в месте, где День и Ночь могут существовать рядом, в месте, которое и Звезды, и Фейри могут назвать домом.

_Конец._

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора: Если не совсем ясно, почему (в основном) ушел Юри: из поднятого имя осколка Солнца возникли Звезды, и ему нужно было присматривать за ними. В конце концов они посчитали его своим правителем, и на его плечи легла неожиданная ответственность.


End file.
